


july 7th

by DongieYongie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, Romantic Comedy, Tanabata, mature language, well i hope its funny for you, well its only a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongieYongie/pseuds/DongieYongie
Summary: As the moon and stars linger deeper into the night, a sentimental girl gazes at the cosmic wonders on her apartment’s rooftop, spending time away until dawn. The starry lights have always reminded her of someone, someone that she was in love with yet separated from her since they are from two sides of the world.Every night, whenever she would look up to the sky, the stars seemed to connect with each other to form a string of letters that spelled her lover’s name. Oh, how she missed mentioning that name in front of her, and it has been exactly two years since they were separated by fate.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	july 7th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_youngbok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_youngbok).



> Finally! After two months of stalling, I have finished this one heck of a one-shot. I did not expect for this to be a long and hard one as it had quite a good amount of research about Tanabata. Still, I'm really proud of this and I hope you would enjoy this Yoodong fanfic!
> 
> If you might have guessed, July 7th is my favorite Dreamcatcher song.
> 
> In addition, this is my first time writing an FxF fanfic. I'm used to writing MxM ones so writing this was really fun. Yoodong is such a precious and beautiful pair.
> 
> tw // homophobia (it's at almost at the end of the one-shot)

**_there, formed in the sky_ **

**_numerous stars that are like a group of letters_ **

**_they are losing all their light_ **

**_so hug me quickly please_ **

===

As the moon and stars linger deeper into the night, a sentimental girl gazes at the cosmic wonders on her apartment’s rooftop, spending time away until dawn. The starry lights have always reminded her of someone, someone that she was in love with yet separated from her since they are from two sides of the world.

Every night, whenever she would look up to the sky, the stars seemed to connect with each other to form a string of letters that spelled her lover’s name. Oh, how she missed mentioning that name in front of her, and it has been exactly two years since they were separated by fate.

She leans closer on the railings, softly placing her chin on the cold skin of her arms as she continues to gaze at the constellations, counting countless stars. It is wonderful to marvel at, she can spend the whole night just watching the stars and the moon decorate the blanket of darkness. How come people sleep at night? How could they miss such a magnificent view that was given to them?

Sadly, her thoughts were interrupted when a close friend of hers decided to join her for the night. She might have realized where her roommate was when she arrived at their room empty.

Her friend didn’t speak a word nor a sound, rather, she accompanied her friend to stargaze, a hobby she never does unless she is with her best friend. She doesn’t complain about it, in fact, she loves it when she gets to spend the moment in silence with her. She’s usually noisy, so getting to be quiet for even a few seconds can do wonders to her heart.

“What is it, unnie?” Yoohyeon asks, view shifting towards her friend. “You just interrupted my stargazing.”

“How did I interrupt it? I just came in – or out – and just stood beside you! I didn’t even say a word,” Bora barked back, offended to hear her friend’s statement. “Be proud I didn’t shout at you this time! I finally was able to hold back my noisiness and you have to act all edgy and emo because someone is in your private space…”

The tall girl watches her friend ramble, containing her laughter after seeing her friend acting all defensive. She shrugs and goes back to her hobby, now her gaze on the snowy white full moon.

“Oh… So you’re gonna ignore me like that? After everything I’ve said?” the smaller scoffs, leaning on the railings as well. “I know we’re friends since elementary yet I still can’t read your mind. We’re supposed to be soulmates but in a best friends’ way.”

“We _are_ soulmates… though that was only decided when we kept choosing the same move in Rock, Paper, Scissors,” Yoohyeon replied, placing her finger on her pouting lips. “I still can’t believe no one won that time.”

“Ugh! I give up,” her friend throws her arms up, accepting defeat. “To answer your question, you weren’t in the room so I figured you’ll be up here, reminiscing about her again.”

Yoohyeon’s pout formed into a bashful, lip-tight frown, embarrassed to hear such comment. She was reminiscing about her (all the time), but the rooftop has always been her personal haven, her sanctuary, her temple. So it hurts to know that she’s known to stargaze just because of her lover.

“Ah…! S-Sorry. Not everything in your life is about Handong, right,” Bora apologized, softening her voice when she mentioned the name. “I just wanted to talk to you, that’s all.”

“It’s okay,” she assured her, patting her friend’s head. “I presume it’s about Siyeon?”

“No! Well… yes.”

She giggles, loving that Bora is smitten for Siyeon. She was the wingwoman for the two of them, and seeing how the two are heads over heels for each other, it was her best decision in her entire life to finally set her lonely friend up.

“I want to bring Siyeon somewhere… you know, somewhere romantic,” said Bora, reminding herself the list of her choices. “I actually want to bring her outside of Korea, you know?”

“Wow! You so rich, huh? How come you won’t let me borrow even a dollar but you can give your girlfriend that expensive of a ticket?” the taller hissed.

“Actually,” Bora nervously giggled, shyly scratching her temple. “I want the six of us to go as well.”

“Six?” Yoohyeon repeated, raising an eyebrow. “You mean with Minji-unnie, Yubin, and Gahyeon, too?”

“Yeah!”

“How?!”

“My parents sent me their gift for my birthday in advance. It’s still next month, but they gave it to me so they wouldn’t forget to send it on my birthday,” she explains, laughing in between her words. “They keep forgetting my birthday.”

Cutting off her comment, Yoohyeon quickly pulled her roommate in her arms, providing a warm and grateful hug. She never knew she’d finally be able to go out of country, to explore what’s beyond the corners of the city. Maybe… she could even persuade Bora to visit China?

No, that’s too selfish. Bora’s doing this for Siyeon, not for her. She shouldn’t try to take the consideration for granted. She’s lucky that she was there when Handong left with no farewells, with no reason. She has to be thankful, she has to be happy with what she has already.

She has Bora, her roommate and best friend since childhood after meeting and saving a fellow classmate being bullied by boys from the upper class. She has Siyeon who works with her in the bookstore, as well as being alike with each other. She has Minji, who was like the mother of the group, always there caring for them. She has Yubin, who has been her classmate since ages, defending her against insensitive men. She has Gahyeon, their newly-graduated maknae that acts as the happy pill of the group.

She has nothing to ask for… but for some reason it has always felt incomplete without Handong. It will never be complete without her.

“Y-Yoohyeon, I can’t breathe!” Bora chokes, struggling to escape from her sentimental friend’s arms.

“Oh! Sorry… Got excited,” Yoohyeon abided, giggling nonstop. “So where will we go then?”

“That’s why I’m asking you,” her friend replied as she gasped for air, holding on to the railing for dear life. “I have no idea where to go, so maybe the multilingual girl would know a thing about geography.”

“Well… I don’t think knowing how to speak four languages qualifies me to know about geography, but since you trust me, I’ll suggest some now.” Yoohyeon ponders as she looks up into the sky, maybe the stars would give her the answers.

As she stargazed again for the nth time, her eyes landed on a triad of stars that would outshine the others whenever summer visits the country. She loves astronomy, so seeing these three stars were enough to give her an idea on where to spend their trip.

“Look up to the sky, Bora,” she invites her friend to admire more of the night sky. “Do you see those three stars that seem to shine the most?”

“No.” Bora deadpanned, searching for the mentioned stars. “They all look the same to me.”

Yoohyeon sighs in response, grabbing Bora by her arm and pointing her finger upwards to guide her what she has just mentioned. “ _Those_ three stars: Vega, Altair and Deneb. They compose what we call the Summer Triangle since they appear once the season creeps in. With these three stars, in between is the Milky Way…” she slowly teaches her, lost in her own fascination.

“Okay… why are you telling me this?” puzzled Bora, squinting to see where the Milky Way in these ocean of stars. “First, I don’t understand a thing what you’re saying. Second, I still can’t see the Summer Triad – or whatever you call it – that you’re saying.”

“Oh, my friend, Bora-unnie… How much you are missing,” Yoohyeon sighs in disappointment, releasing her friend from her grip. “Vega and Altair are known to be stars of the myth of Tanabata…”

“Tanabata…?”

“Yes… Tanabata…”

Bora leers at the younger, offended as to how she is being treated like a baby learning to speak. “Just tell me the place you’re suggesting,” she demands, crossing her arms.

“Fine,” Yoohyeon pouts grumpily. “I’m suggesting we should go to Japan?”

“Japan? I was actually expecting you to say France…” Bora commented.

“Let me guess. You’re telling me your first choice was Paris because it is the city of love and all the cliché jazz?”

“Shut up! But… Paris sounds so expensive, so I doubt we can do anything once we arrive there.”

Yoohyeon laughed, taken aback from her friend’s suggestion. “It’s not that I don’t like Paris, I love that place! I just love how you chose that kind of place because you’re in love!”

“I said shut up!”

“Okay, I will!”

“Just tell me why Japan. I don’t get why you have to act all annoying,” Bora pouted instead, fed up with Yoohyeon’s teases.

“Every July 7th… They celebrate the Tanabata Festival,” she finally answered. “It’s a really beautiful festival that was inspired by the myth of _the weaver girl and the cowherder_.”

“Is that like a romantic Japanese story or something?”

“Technically. It was from a Chinese myth, so they were given Japanese names for localization. It tells the story of Ori- _hmph_!”

Tired to listen to another of her astronomy and astrology lectures, she quickly covers Yoohyeon’s mouth and grabs her arm, leading her back to their room. The tall girl struggles, trying her best to push the hand away, but to no avail, she was already at their flat and Bora locked the door, wanting Yoohyeon to get to sleep instead.

“That was rude!”

“Be lucky that I’m actually going to consider your suggestion this time!” Bora yelled back, landing her back on her bed.

Yoohyeon’s eyes widened, her mouth agape. Bora actually listening to her recommendations?! It was a miracle. “R-Really? We’ll actually go to Japan?” She rushed towards beside her like a puppy that’s finally about to go out for a walk in the park.

“For being told that you look like a dog, you definitely don’t have their ears. You’re deaf as hell,” Bora grumbled, pushing her roommate off from her bed. “Japan sounds much cheaper, so yes, we’ll go and celebrate Tanawaka or whatever you call it.”

“Yes! I love you, unnie!” Yoohyeon tackled Bora, hugging her more tightly than before. “Also, it’s Tanabata, you uncultured swine!”

===

The sun scorched on the airport as the two best friends patiently wait for their friend’s arrival for their departure for Japan. Usually, it was them two that would arrive last as to how Yoohyeon kept sleeping through her alarm. But for today, she surprised her, all dressed up when she woke Bora before her alarm. And now that they’ve waited for a quarter already, Yoohyeon couldn’t stand still, pacing around the whole place whilst Bora tries to keep her in place like a guardian of an unruly pet.

Finally, Minji arrives with Gahyeon in tow who was holding her hand like how a kindergartener would do. They both arrived in a summer and spring getup, excited for the trip. “Bora! Yoohyeonnie!” The oldest waved from a yard away, picking up her speed to join the two.

“Unnie! Look how early I am today,” Yoohyeon charged towards her, arms spread to embrace their sister. “Are you proud?” she then dug her nose on Minji’s shoulder, taking a whiff from the strawberry fragrance that met her.

“Of course, I am! That means we don’t have to wait for someone who arrives an hour late anymore,” Minji bubbled, hugging the girl back.

“Unnie! You’re so sweet to treat us to go to Japan. It must be so expensive,” Gahyeon approached Bora, clinging to her arm.

“Ah! Gahyeon, you don’t have to scream beside my ear. You know that you have a voice of a thousand of speakers in a concert,” Bora pulled herself away, acting like her ears just bled. As revenge, the youngest smacked her arm, pouting and stomping her foot out of annoyance. “Coming from you?!” she retorted, pushing her away.

“Aigoo… You’re already fighting with Gahyeon this early in the morning,” a raven-haired girl chimes in with a short-haired one wearing her panda neck-pillow around her neck. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Bora pushes Gahyeon away back to Minji, embracing her girlfriend, Siyeon, instead like she came from abroad, but in fact, they just met with each other last weekend for a date. “Siyeonnie! It’s okay! As long as you’re here… I’m happy to wait for even a thousand years for you!”

“I swear I don’t want to date someone now that I know how love can affect you like that,” Yubin complains in disgust, fleeing away from the scene whilst sipping her coffee. “When did Bora have the money to pay for our trip to Japan anyway? Did she just rob a bank last weekend?”

“With just Bora-unnie’s voice that can break anything and hurt anyone, she can pull off robbing a bank in a weekend,” Gahyeon answered, still leering back at the lovers.

“She had an advanced gift from her parents. It was supposed to be for her birthday but the parents are so forgetful that they sent it a month before it,” Yoohyeon stands properly after hugging Minji, holding her bag tightly. “So we should sing her happy birthday once we arrive there.”

“Okay!” shot Gahyeon, excited for the trip. “I’ve always wanted to go to Japan! I’ve been wanting to buy some legit anime merch.”

“I thought you said _okay_ at singing the happy birthday, but I’m down with buying souvenirs.” Yubin commented.

Siyeon, holding Bora’s hand, approaches the four, finally completing the group before the flight. “Bora mentioned that you’re the one who chose Japan for the trip. Though, I guess she didn’t let you explain it, huh?” she asks, giggling.

“Right! I’ve always wanted to tell you all about the story of Tanabata!”

“Tanabata?” everyone chorused, except for Bora who already researched what it was to save herself from the lengthy discussion. “I’ll just go grab a bite there, have fun studying!”

Like students going for an international school trip, they intently listened to Yoohyeon’s story, eager to learn more about their destination as well as the festival they are attending. “Tanabata tells the story of a pair of star-crossed lovers… literally.” She started to narrate, nerding out in front of the girls.

_There was once a girl named Orihime, the daughter of the sky king Tentei. She was a weaver that sewn clothes along Amanogawa River for many people and especially her father who loved every new craft she has done for him._

_She was happy weaving for her father. However, she felt lonely because of how alone she was. Therefore, her father had arranged her a meeting with a cowherder named Hikoboshi that was from the other side of the river._

_They fell in love at first sight and was married shortly after. However, for being so in love with each other, they have neglected their duties. Orihime stopped weaving clothes for everyone and Hikoboshi forgot tending his cows, letting them roam around the heavens._

_The Sky King was furious after seeing how they have neglected their duties, so he separated them to opposite sides of the river, forbidding them to meet with each other ever again. The two were devastated, so Orihime pled to her father to see her lover again._

_Being too weak to handle her daughter’s anguish, Tentei allowed her to meet with him again on the seventh day of the seventh month. The day finally came, and the two were excited to reunite again. But there was no way to cross the river. Hopeless, Orihime broke down to tears, and the magpies have heard her cries. So they formed a bridge to help the two meet once again._

_Moved by the reunion, the magpies have vowed to form a bridge again on every seventh day of the seventh month so that the two would meet with each other every year._

“Oh… it sounds so beautiful and romantic,” Minji comments, teary-eyed from the narration. “No matter what the circumstances are, they will always meet with each other. I wish to have such relationship.”

“So you want to have a long-distance relationship and you could only meet them every July 7th? Are you that dumb?” Bora flicks the older’s forehead, unamused with the comment.

“It’s stupid,” Yubin said, hating the story with all of her guts. “If they didn’t neglect their jobs, they wouldn’t be stuck in that situation.”

“So bitter…” Siyeon blinks in confusion. “I don’t get it though. How did the magpies build the bridge? Aren’t the two too heavy to walk on them? That’s impossible, right?” she shot question after question, not understanding the story at all.”

Gahyeon then yawns, waking up after sleeping through the whole story. “…Huh? Is the story finished? What happened?” she muttered, rubbing away the sleepy tears that took shelter on her eyes.

“Wha-?! You slept through the story?” Yoohyeon aggressively pointed at her, gritting her teeth. “Why do you always sleep all the time?”

“Coming from you, unnie?!” she complained back. “You’re the one who never shows up in an occasion because you kept sleeping the whole day through!”

“Aigoo! Did you all even listen to me?!” Yoohyeon bursted, pouting to see how jumbled her friends are in the waiting area. She sighs in disappointment. It’s pointless to even tell them such myth. “Fine… The tradition in Tanabata is that you write your wishes in a piece of paper and hang them on bamboo poles. It’s called _tanzaku_.”

That caught everyone’s attention, fond to hear a tradition on wishing about stuff. “Really? That sounds magical! Ugh, how long do we have to wait for Japan,” Gahyeon grumbled, placing her chin on her bag.

“Plus, you get to wear _yukatas_ as part of tradition,” Yoohyeon continues to inform them. “It’s basically a less hot _kimono_ that’s easy to wear.”

“Oh my god! I get to wear a _kimono_?!” Minji gasps.

“ _Yukata_ … but, yeah, a _kimono_.”

“Yubin-ah! Can you even imagine how beautiful you would look in a _yukata_?!” the oldest started to bug Yubin who was busy on her phone, unbothered by the rigorous shaking she is doing to her.

“I don’t and I don’t want to,” she coldly replied, eyes never leaving on the screen.

“Sounds pretty beautiful! I’m more excited than before now,” Siyeon chirped. Seeing the other five now excited to visit Japan, Yoohyeon was more than glad and relieved that everyone seemed to be on board for the flight. Bora approaches her, smiling faintly after noticing how excited Yoohyeon was after the lesson.

“So, tell me, are you really sure that you’re not suggesting this because of Handong?”

Yoohyeon immediately frowns, looking away to hide her sudden angst about her. It’s not because of Handong, but rather how she always wanted to experience the festival with her. After learning it from the internet, Handong was the first person that she talked about it. She promised that she will take her there once they’vee finished college.

But Handong doesn’t talk to her anymore, as if she just cut herself from all the things they’ve done for each other. Yoohyeon didn’t do anything wrong, and she doubts Handong got scared. She knew that her home is at China, and she couldn’t stay at Korea for long. One way or another, she’ll have to land back to her home, so maybe that’s why she didn’t try to pursue Yoohyeon. They’re from two different worlds, and one wouldn’t fit in the other.

“You want to see her again, don’t you,” Bora presses her further, wanting her friend to be honest, not to her, but to herself. “I noticed it was about long distance. Are you that desperate to see her again?”

“If I was desperate, I should have recommended Wuhan,” she answered, mentioning Handong’s hometown. “But it was true that I chose Tanabata because…”

“Because…”

“I want to wish for her to come back.”

Bora steps back, taken aback from her confession. Shocked that Yoohyeon would go to a foreign country just to wish to see her again over a superstitious tradition. She never felt this much sympathy for her, wanting to do something to make her happy. Well, she is treating her to Japan so she guessed that she fulfilled a part of that.

And, she did plan far ahead for her lovely, lonely friend.

“Looks like we’re about to board. Get ready, girls,” Bora then looks back, calling the attention of the other four girls who were in the middle of their bickering. Quick to abide, they stood up from their seats, carrying their baggage, and approached the girl.

“Okay! I’ll take it from here,” Minji emerged from the crowd, pushing the two best friends backward.

“W-What are you doing?” Bora asks confused, letting her legs move her back to the other girls.

“Being the good leader of this group as always,” she winks back and clears her throat before setting up rules for the trip. “Okay, kids! Always remember to hold the hand of your partner so that you won’t get lost along the way. You do know your partners, right?”

“Oh, this shit again,” Yubin curses, sighing that Minji has to pull of the mom mode again. “I do… Yoohyeon come here.”

“Gahyeonnie, you stay beside me, ‘kay? Then, we all sit beside each other in the plane, and if one has to go to the bathroom, just raise your hand with your fingers crossed.”

As if that’s the cue, Siyeon does exactly what they were just instructed, causing Bora to palm her face for the unforeseen event. “Since we still have time left, you may. Bora, accompany your partner, okay?” Minji told the two, watching the taller drag her partner away from the scene.

“And remember, if you have questions, ask Yoohyeon since she’s the smart one here,” she smiled at the three, enjoying the whole act she’s putting.

“Why do I feel like this trip has become a school trip instead of a vacation?” Gahyeon utters under her breath, causing Yubin and Yoohyeon to nod to agree. “Why are you agreeing, Yoohyeon-unnie! You’re the one who gave us the lesson a few minutes ago.”

“Oh. I thought you only meant Minji-unnie.”

“I meant the both of you!”

===

The airplane ride was a quiet one besides the parts when Yoohyeon and Yubin kept fighting for the seat beside the window as well as Minji’s snoring that Gahyeon utterly hates. Bora and Siyeon were just in their own little world, unbothered by their friends’ bickering even if they all filled the whole row of seats in the middle.

Yoohyeon watched the clouds float by, envying how free and light they seemed to be. Later, this sky would be blanketed with darkness again, and a day would pass closer to the night of Tanabata when the six would be able to wish for their future and have a memorable moment with each other. She had to set aside Handong for now for the sake of her friends.

Yubin notices this sentimentality, but shrugs and ignores it instead, too busy with her game on her phone. Though, she has always wondered how her friend kept up with the whole waiting thing. She never understood why she would wait for someone who has no chance of coming back. Call her Negative Nancy, but why bother waiting for nothing?

But witnessing how Yoohyeon kept this patience up for two years, maybe Handong really is someone worth the wait.

Actually, Yubin has been waiting for her, too. Everyone in the group does since she’s also part of the circle. She was there when the group was established, and it will never be complete without her.

All she wanted to know was why? Why did she leave without even a warning or a farewell?

She looks back at Yoohyeon again who was taking in the view from outside. How hard must it have been to wait for so long? No wonder the story sounded so familiar.

“Bora… Why did you choose to bring us all to Japan?” Siyeon brought up a question as she paused the movie they were watching. It has been bugging her since she heard the news that all of them would join. “It’s not that I don’t want them to be here. In fact, I’m glad that we’re all together again.”

“Yeah, then why do you ask?” Bora sips from the straw on her coffee, eyes shining on the other’s. “I just want us to be together again.”

“Yeah, I know that. What I meant is if this anything has to do with Handong.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“I told you… I want _all_ of us to be together again, even if it would be only for a few days.”

Siyeon looked back at her with confusion written all over her face, but seconds after searching the answer from Bora’s smile, it finally dawned on her and left everything there. She didn’t want to spoil herself from the surprise.

They finally landed on the land of the rising sun, and they were immediately greeted with the bright greetings of the sun as well as the towering buildings’ firm stature. Watching the citizens of Japan pass by as well as the daily events behind them, Yoohyeon gazed at what seemingly felt like Seoul as they ride on a bus to Hiratsuka, known for its grand celebration for the festival.

They arrived on the country in the middle of the Tanabata’s week, only staying for half a week. Nonetheless, that half a week would be filled laughter, camaraderie and friendship. And Yoohyeon was more than excited.

“Is anyone feeling jetlag?” Minji rose from her seat, looking behind her to check on her students – err, friends. The six are still partnered up, and judging from the getup and their arrangement of seats, it really does look like a school trip.

“Yes ma’am…!” Siyeon raised her hand, swirling on her seat. But Bora didn’t believe one bit of it, fully aware that the two countries are in the same time zones. “Oh jeez… Why do you have to act all childish whenever Minji acts like a teacher again?”

“Tokyo really just feels like Seoul,” Gahyeon commented, observing the buildings that seemed to greet her with a warm welcome to their country. “Yet there’s this exoticness that I get from watching the city pass by.”

“You would always feel the exoticness when you’re a tourist, Gahyeon. But Japan and Korea are very similar in a lot of occasions,” said Yubin, accompanying the other five in admiring the scenery.

“Right… it’s new, but it still feels like home,” Yoohyeon solemnly whispered to herself, eyes slowly put to a close, letting herself drift into sleep.

While they are carried by the bus to their destination, Gahyeon was the only one awake through the whole ride. She was too excited to sleep, not wanting to miss any attraction that they would pass by. Though, nothing in particular showed up but not until a parade of colorful flags hanging on zigzag lines decorated the urban streets. It was colorful, enough to brighten up your day.

“Unnie! Unnie, wake up!” she then vigorously shook her partner, Minji, awake. Startled, her snoring was cut and slapped herself back to her senses. Gahyeon’s loud call was enough to wake everyone up, sitting up straight after slouching on the chair too hard. “Look outside! We’re finally here.”

Sure enough, they finally arrived at Hiratsuka. Even if the people in the sidewalks seems to be doing their usual afternoon routine, the atmosphere was surely festive. It burned the hearts of the six tourists, lighting the eagerness inside them even more than before they aboard the plane. It was breathtaking; the colorful lanterns and flags flooded the streets, and vendors advertised as they wave banners to gather customers and sell their goods that consisted of charms, food and souvenirs perfect for the occasion.

Slowly, the crowd turned from tens to hundreds, swarming the roads they pass by. Some streets were closed in observance of Tanabata so the bus had to take a detour to help the girls reach their inn.

Finally, they were escorted by a lovely citizen, volunteering to guide tourists for the Tanabata. She has the whole town memorized like it was the back of her hand and easily led the girls to their inn. It was a simple inn, but it was quite traditional that would help them experience the traditional Japanese lifestyle as they live their days inside this country’s four walls.

They rented one room that was good for eight people even if there was one for six. Bora joked as they entered their temporary home, mentioning that Gahyeon and Yoohyeon would need two beds each as a reason. Then, the two youngest explored the bedrooms while the two oldest ventured into the kitchen. Siyeon and Yoohyeon crashed on the soft bamboo mat in the living room.

With this opportunity before her, Siyeon sat up properly, childishly crawling towards the other. “Hey… Thanks for recommending Japan to Bora. I’m loving this so far,” she chirps as she snuggles closer to her. “And that all of us are together makes me really happy.”

“That’s Bora-unnie’s idea, so thank her for bringing the others, not me.” Yoohyeon melted into the cuddle. “I’m thankful that she helped me get Handong off of my mind for now.”

“W-What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“N-Nothing! Haha… I think I should check on Gahyeon and Yubin, they might have slept already and we still have to go around town to, you know, be tourists?” she nervously chuckled, standing up and rushing towards the bedrooms. Is there something Yoohyeon doesn’t know about this trip?”

After a solid thirty minutes of resting from their jetlag (even if Siyeon seemed to have recover from it since they arrived at the town), they finally ventured through town, admiring the decors of paper hanging everywhere. Lanterns, streamers, banners, flags and even _kimonos_ greet wherever they look. It was such a summery festival and it has been fueling their excitement for tomorrow night.

“The Tanabata is also known for using paper decorations. But I guess it’s obvious,” Yoohyeon commented as she squeezes through the crowd. Being the tall one of the group, she led the whole group in traversing through the town. “The streamers are called _fukinagashi_ while the hanging kimonos are _kamigoromo_ and they both symbolize Orihime’s skill in weaving. These are also said to grant women strong sewing arms and creativity,” she recited as she read the brochure that contained the map of the street.

“Look at them! They look so beautiful in their _yukatas_ ,” Minji pointed at a group of girls who are busy picking out on items of a vendor. They do seem graceful with the flowery and intricate patterns that adorned their clothes. Minji was all over it, already imagining herself in a pink yukata with sakura blossoms all over her.

“Ooh… _takoyaki_! Minji-unnie! Let’s try it,” without realizing that they are to be separated from the group, Gahyeon pulled Minji to one of the kiosks to try out some of said delicacy. Yubin followed to check the manga shop beside it that piqued her interest.

“Ah! Siyeonnie, look!” A stand of charms caught Bora’s attention, assuming that those would bring good luck. She pulled her lover away, not wanting to miss some souvenirs to bring home and give to her parents. “Bora, I don’t think we should lea– whoa!”

“Guys, I forgot to mention that they’ll be holding a street performance later! We should step aside later and– guys?” Yoohyeon looked behind her, only to realize that she was left to fend for herself. A foreign girl lost in a foreign country, she was swept with fear now that she was alone in the middle of a crowd that she is not used to.

“Why do you always leave me alone like this…?” Whispering to herself, she ducked deeper into the swarm of buzzing noise, navigating her way through. But she was completely lost and the map proved to be of no help now that she didn’t know where she last stopped.

She wandered aimlessly, frantically searching for her friends in the middle of unrecognizable faces. Filled with panic and fear, her eyes wavered, not fond of this feeling of worry that’s drowning her.

Then, a parade started to emerge from the sea of people, and the crowd easily gave way to the marching band. It helped ease Yoohyeon’s mind, so she watched the dancers hopping and jumping from the beat of the drums and their fans waved around as if they’re calling for the winds to come and dance with them. It was windy, and it effortlessly played with her long, blonde hair.

Still, she couldn’t shake off the anxiety within her, so she walked on the sides against the parade’s direction in hopes to run into at least one of the girls.

With the performers flooding the streets, it was harder to squeeze through and it involved a lot of pushing, apologizing her way through. Tired from the walking and pushing, she felt her legs giving up on them, wanting to rest from all of the festivity happening around her.

Finally remembering her last resort, she pulled out her phone as an attempt to be fetched by her friends as she wait in that certain spot. It’s their fault that they left her alone like that, so why does she have to be the one looking for them? Why does she–

_“Ah!”_

Pushed out of nowhere, she fell to the ground after the sudden impact that’s stronger than any other passerby that pushed her before. She cursed under her breath in instinct, feeling the ache on her bottom burn up that surged throughout her whole body. She moaned in pain, but she pulled herself together to look for the brochure and her phone that she dropped. _Curse whoever pushed me!_

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to push you so hard.”

The voice echoed through her mind, so soft yet enough to silence the whole world around Yoohyeon. That voice that she longed for since the day she was left behind, she finally heard it again. Her eyes and heart cracked open, and a wave of emotions resurfaced on her conscience. She looked up, and she was as bright as the sun, crowned with burning orange hair as well as a dress with a coat hanging over her that seemed to resonate with her softness and cheerfulness.

“H-Handong…?”

The girl slightly pulled back her hand, taken aback to see Yoohyeon again in this sea of crowd. Her chest warmed up, and as if the clouds that fogged both her mind and heart has faded away now that she finally met her moon again.

“Y-Yoohyeonnie… You’re here.”

===

The café was quiet, unbothered by the festival’s parade outside. It was a Hello Kitty café, actually, and these kind of novelty didn’t suit Yoohyeon at all. But it was the nearest to the two of them, and she couldn’t handle the harshness of summer anymore.

Also, she wanted to catch up with Handong now that they finally met again after all these years…

“How are you? You look beautiful in that orange hair…” Her words easily rolled off her tongue, not even realizing her eyes are already red from the tears because of the reunion.

“T-Thanks… I love your blonde hair, too.” Handong complimented back, relieved yet anxious at the same time. “It really fits you a lot.”

“R-Really?! I’m glad you liked it… I really wanted to show it off to you but…” she cut her own sentence with a laugh, hesitating to mention that she was gone for so long yet she was still the one that kept her mind awake every night.

“Well, now you can. And I’m happy to see you again.”

“Me too.”

Contrary to what Handong had expected, they were quiet and awkward as they waited for the others to come and fetch Yoohyeon. She was expecting her to jump towards her and hug her after surviving countless nights without her warmth, but observing the tall one silently sipping the Hello Kitty cup of tea, she realized how mature she has become during the years of her absence.

But she can still feel the joy emanating from her despite showing no signs of life after she went back to China.

She missed those times when she met Yoohyeon at college. Being classmates in some of their classes. Yoohyeon would always come late, and that last seat was always left open beside Handong, so no wonder they gotten closer with every time they would meet at the last row of the seats, sharing snacks as they listen to their professors.

She was then introduced to the other four: Minji, Bora, Siyeon and Yubin. They eventually met Gahyeon who they happened to walk by in the mall, tripping from having her shoelaces tied together. They weren’t sure how she was able to tie both laces together, but in the end, they helped her get up and eventually became friends after running to each other in college more than often.

“Why are you in Japan?” queried Handong, baffled with such fateful encounter. “It was such a coincidence meeting you here.”

“I know right? It really feels like destiny was playing with us,” answered Yoohyeon, flowers all over her aura. “Ah, I digress! Bora took us here to celebrate Tanabata.”

“Right… Of course,” she whispered to herself, but Yoohyeon heard that, piquing her interest.

“What do you mean ‘of course’?” she raised an eyebrow, not getting her point.

“You don’t know? Bora-unnie told me to go to Japan last weekend.”

“B-Bora…? Bora-unnie told you?!”

Yoohyeon slightly stood from her seat, eyes widened to hear what she has just said. Bora set this all up? Did she really planned this far ahead? Is this the reason why she asked Yoohyeon to where to go for her birthday? Was this all for Yoohyeon?

“She told me she wanted us seven to be together again, and I was really lucky to have a day-off from theatre,” Handong further explained her visit to Japan, remembering how the conversation with Bora went. “Also, she mentioned you’ll be celebrating Tanabata, just like how you wanted it to experience it with me.”

“R-Right… I told you that,” Yoohyeon resigned. She was supposed to be happy now that she’s with her again, but for some reason, there was something that’s been stopping her to fully embrace Handong again. She couldn’t identify it, looking down to herself to find a name for it. Whatever it was, she felt wrong with seeing her like this.

She wanted to smile, but it pulls into a frown.

“Yoohyeon? Are you okay?” Handong asked, worried.

She thought this whole trip was an escape from her thoughts of Handong that wouldn’t give her rest. She thought she could finally focus on her friends that she thinks she has neglected after flooding herself with wishes of her to come back. She thought she could finally be thankful with the ones who stayed beside her. All these thoughts, only to be reminded that Handong is still the center of her life.

She didn’t like the feeling that’s eating her up inside. It feels selfish…

“I’m fine… Just tired from walking through that crowd, that’s all,” she excused herself, flashing a smile to answer Handong’s worries away. “Now I get why Bora chose a room for eight instead of six. You’ll be sleeping with us, too?”

“Yes, but my stay is shorter than yours,” Handong nodded. “I’ll be leaving immediately early in the morning after the last night of Tanabata.”

“Ahh… I see,” Yoohyeon sighed in disappointment, wishing that she would say she’ll go back to Korea with them instead. “How’s China? Have you been well there?”

“Y-Yes. Everything’s fine just as normal. It’s my home so coming back after four years of college really made me miss Wuhan,” she answered, reminiscing all of her moments while she was in Seoul to study as a transfer student. “Though, it felt as if there was something missing.”

“Was it us?”

“Yeah, my life was never complete again without you guys.”

Yoohyeon felt her tense body dowsed with refreshing assurance, knowing that Handong did miss them. But a single flame was failed to be extinguishe. Other than love, it was also something else.

“Then, why did you…” Yoohyeon’s trailed off her words, hesitating to ask such a question. Handong edged from her seat, eager to hear more of it, but at the same time, fearful of what that question might be. It may be the question that she has tried to avoid since she left. The question she doesn’t know how to answer.

“W-What is it?”

“Why did you–“

Chimes broke their tension as well as the silence inside the café, presenting a group of girls who were looking for their certain friend that they left so easily. Looking immediately to her left, Gahyeon squealed as she immediately jumped towards the unsuspecting Handong, finally embracing her once agian after leaving with no farewells.

“D-Dongie-yah?! You’re here!” Minji followed, as well as Siyeon who was still shocked despite knowing that this reunion would happen. Yubin stepped back, reluctant, but joined the group hug in the end, missing Handong after all these years.

“Guys… I missed you so much! I’m so happy to see you again,” Handong choked, fighting her tears back. This kind of reunion doesn’t suit her, but it was amazing to experience that warmth of friendship that she left in Seoul.

Yoohyeon stepped back, leaving space for the five to take in all the emotions, some were crying and some were still in shock. She watched them, wanting to join the hug as well, but that certain feeling from before stopped her to do so. Bora noticed this, thinking that she should have seen this coming.

“Why are you here?! You should have told us!” Gahyeon bellowed, snuggling her nose deep into the older’s neck.

“That’s right! We should have readied ourselves,” Minji followed as she coughed from her tears, sniffling. “Look at us, we’re a sobbing mess.”

“I’m sorry, Bora-unnie told me to hide it from you,” Handong confessed amidst the suffocating hug. Now, she’s laughing and gasping for air but she has no intention of letting go of them.

“Bora?! Why did you–”

“Surprise?! Hehe… C’mon, everything’s better if it’s a surprise,” Bora chimed, joining in the hug.

“You know I hate surprises…” Yubin whispered, trying her best not to let her emotions show. Siyeon added with a nod, vigorous and childish.

“Aigoo-yah! The surprise wasn’t for you guys, it’s for Yoohyeon!”

Her eyes shot up, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked at Bora’s hand, offering to join the embrace. Still unaware at what was happening, she grabbed it, pulling her into the embrace. Took by surprise, she caught them before falling from the pull, face inches away from Handong’s. The only barrier between them was a short Yubin. She stared back at her eyes, and the same stars that she saw back then still shined, showing no lackluster after years of distance. It was still brighter than the stars, the moon and the sun. It was still full of life and mysticism that she adored before. No wonder she loves stargazing, it has always reminded her of Handong’s eyes.

Slowly, she melted into the hug, and the fact Handong’s back is finally dawning on her, tearing up from the reunion.

===

The day passed by too quickly for the seven. Still, new memories were created and cherished now that Handong has finally reunited with the six friends she has left in Seoul. She had to catch up with everything she has missed for the last few years. She learned that Gahyeon finally graduated, Yubin finally landed a job at an entertainment company as a composer, Siyeon and Bora are now out to their parents, and Minji finally became a kindergarten teacher.

As for Yoohyeon, well, she hasn’t spoken a word since they all met.

Because everyone is too busy catching up with each other as well as enjoying the street festival’s amenities, they forgot to ask Handong why she has left them with no warning. She even cut all forms of communications like she has done something wrong, except for how easy Bora contacted her. She’s still surprised how did she know her new number, but she’s grateful for it anyway.

Really, that’s all has been in her mind ever since they met again. What if they ask why did she left so suddenly? Would she lie? Would she tell the truth?

Anxious, she shakes it off and continues chatting the day away with the other six.

“Really? You’re doing a musical? I’m so proud of you, unnie!” Gahyeon cheered as she huddled herself closer to the other, thrilled to hear the news. “Aww… If I could only visit China to watch you. It makes me sad…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just send you a copy of our rehearsal,” Handong assured her, busy picking out souvenirs from a kiosk.

“You’d do that for me, unnie?”

“Of course! For all of you… Just don’t share it to others, okay?”

“Yep! I want Handong all by myself!”

“It must really be tiring to be a lead actress of a broadway musical, huh?” Minji inquires, trailing behind her.

“Yeah! Does that mean you have to appear in every run of the show?” Siyeon adds, curious to know more about her career.

“Well, there are other actresses who act as my character, too. We perform alternately,” she answers profoundly, happy and unbothered to share more of her life in return to learning what she has missed. “There’s three of us. But there are tons of rehearsals that barely gives me time for myself.”

“Ahh… You should take care of yourself more often. I’m not beside you anymore to check what you’re feeling, you know?” pouts Minji, all too worried for her.

“It’s fine, unnie. Duty calls.”

Yoohyeon merely watched all this, too scared to speak up and ask about her and talk about herself. They did talk before the other girls came, but she missed her so much that there are so many things to tell her about. All the experiences she had, all the moments in her job, all the new memories in her life. She just wanted her to know everything about her.

Still, it’s unfair, she thinks. It’s unfair how Handong can’t still say why she has left them that abruptly.

Maybe that’s what’s keeping her from talking…

“Yoohyeonnie, are you okay?” Yubin asks, tilting her head in the most innocent way possible.

“I-I’m fine… just bothered by the heat, that’s all,” she excused herself, keeping up her own pace with the group. “Do you want to look at something? I’ll tell the others to wait for us then.”

“No. That’s not it,” she objects, pocketing her phone in the process. “I wanna know… Have you already asked Handong-unnie why she left? And why she didn’t tell us about it?”

Yoohyeon fell silent. She kept walking along with others, but she was ashamed to look up front. She doesn’t know how to answer this, but when it comes to her quiet moments like this, Yubin knows her the best. “I… haven’t.”

“I see.”

“I was about to, but then you guys came. You were all thrilled to see her again, and I, too, was so happy to finally reunite with her. I’m literally the happiest person alive now that she’s beside us again. But something’s stopping me to show it, and it feels so wrong, I hate it.”

“That being?” Yubin lowered her voice, not wanting to draw attention from the other girls.

“It felt unfair for me,” she finally confessed. A room in her heart finally opened up.

“It’s just that…I always told her everything about me. She was always so reluctant to talk about herself. I can’t blame her; she’s a very shy one and we know that. But look at her, she looks so happy now that she’s telling everyone about her life now, and I’m so… happy. Yet she couldn’t trust me before. She couldn’t trust US before. She never told us she was about to leave that time, and I felt so cheated that she left us like that. With no goodbyes, I wasn’t able to spend my remaining time to the fullest with her. I want to know why, but it feels like I would just be disappointed anyway.”

The whole world became silent, at least for the two of the same-aged friends. Their walk felt endless, but their talk felt timeless. Yubin gazed at how slow and quiet Yoohyeon bowed her head, afraid to let out her tears and emotions that she has kept for the past few years. She acted strong, despite feeling weak everyday without her lover’s warmth. She was left alone to fend for herself against the cold. It was unfair.

But, after watching everyone closely, she came up with an answer to her own question.

“You know, you should still try to learn about why she left. You deserve to know. If she does love you – if she does love us – she would say it,” she attested, wanting to raise her friend’s spirits up. “But out of all of us, you’re the one who deserves to know about it first. I personally want to know it, too. Yet that’s why everyone is not asking her about it. It’s not because we talked about it, but because we know you missed her the most. Take your time, but not too much as she will leave soon, okay?”

_“Don’t be afraid, Yoohyeonnie. Trust Handong… Trust that she still loves you…”_

That… may be it. She wasn’t mad that Handong left without any word after all. She wasn’t jealous that Handong improved without her. She was afraid that Handong doesn’t love her anymore. Afraid to hear that she left because she doesn’t feel the same way anymore.

Still, she needs to know in order to put her worries to rest.

===

The moon has greeted the group after they have decided to finally return to the inn, tired after experiencing all the traditional town has in store for the festival. It has been a long time since all of the seven girls have finally enjoyed this way, considering now that this has become their most fun trip they have ever done ever since they were complete.

Well, there’s one thing that’s stopping them to fully enjoy it…

“So… How are we gonna decide whose sleeping with who?” Minji raises the question to break the awkward silence. They have formed a circle for dinner after taking out some Japanese dishes. Somewhere in the middle, Bora and Gahyeon started arguing about whom they would sleep with. Then, things escalated quickly on who the roommates should be.

“I stand my point! I don’t want Bora-unnie to be my roommate; she’s too noisy,” echoed Gahyeon, crossing her arms in a cute and bratty way. Still, Minji couldn’t help but gush over it.

“Well, I don’t want to sleep with you, too!” Bora followed. These are rare times that the two agree with each other. “But I am NOT letting you sleep with Siyeon!”

“But I still haven’t shared a room with her yet! I want to cuddle her now.”

“No… I’m her girlfriend and she is off-limits to everyone!”

“Why am I even being fought over?” puzzled Siyeon. “I want to sleep with Yoohyeon though.”

“But we already slept together!” Yoohyeon rejected her offer, eyeing her same-age classmate instead. “Yubin-ah! We haven’t shared a room since we were kids.”

“No,” deadpanned Yubin, busy reading her newly-bought manga. “I want to sleep by my own.”

“Yah! You’re all too noisy. If you can’t talk about that with each other, I’ll decide for all of you then,” the oldest announced as she stood up, both hands on her hips in a motherly manner. “But I’ll give Handong the chance since she hasn’t been with us for a long time. Dongie-yah! Who do you want to sleep with?”

Everyone focuses on the startled clueless girl, taken aback from everyone’s attention. She looked at each and one of them, contemplating on who she should sleep with for the next night. Though, there’s only one person she has in mind, eyeing her particularly before landing an answer. Yoohyeon felt shivers, unaware of what that meant.

“Umm… I’m fine with anyone, really. It’s been a long time, so I’d like to share a room with anyone of you,” she smiled, bashful with her answer.

“Okay then. I’ll share it with Handong then,” announced Minji, pulling off a proud smile. Eerily silent, everyone, except for the star-crossed lovers, leered at her, ready to pounce the self-pronounced leader for such an answer.

“No! I WANT to share the room with Handong-unnie!”

“Why do you get the final say?! That’s unfair!”

“Unnie! I haven’t slept with Dongie yet.”

“Out of everyone here, Handong-unnie’s the decent one to sleep with…”

“Ahh! C’mon, I always let you decide before!”

Like cats in an alley fight, the five started bickering with each other, pinching cheeks and smacking shoulders left and right. Handong giggled at the sight of them, pouncing and arguing with each other just to earn a room with her. Perhaps they have missed her so much, and she is quite glad that everyone feels the same way.

She looks to her right, however, and sees a certain girl blankly watching the catastrophe. Her mind was wandering, definitely not about the fight but perhaps about her. Curious, she mustered up all of her courage to inch their bridges closer than before. “Yoohyeonnie…?”

“Y-Yeah?” the tall girl perked up, awkward and anxious.

“Do you not want to share a room with me?”

Handong pouted her lips, and that struck a string inside the other. Here she goes again, the same sight she has fell for when they first met. The same innocence and interest that sparkled within her dark brown eyes that outshined the moon and the stars every starry night. It was more than enough to break Yoohyeon into pieces, but quickly, she picked them up to put up a wall, not wanting to fall immediately.

“T-That’s not it… I just thought,” her eyes wandered around the mat, maybe an answer she would find on the floor. Though, honesty was the only thing she could pick up from her thoughts. “I thought you didn’t want to share a room with me.”

“How come?”

“You looked at me differently when you were– you know, deciding?”

“It’s more like the opposite.”

“R-Really?”

“I actually thought you’re the one who doesn’t want to sleep with me, seeing you didn’t join them.”

“N-No. I’m just tired.”

“Really? I know for sure that you’re the one who usually starts the fight. Even when it’s in the middle of the night.”

Strike. She is usually the one who starts the fights. She is usually the least tired out of all of them (other than Bora and Gahyeon but their energy is in a different league). Handong knows her well despite going missing after two years. Like a soulmate, she knows her like she’s the back of her hand.

“R-Right… I guess today is different…” was the only thing she could answer to her. She was tired, yes, but reasons go deeper than that. Not wanting Handong to worry more, she ends it that way instead.

“And if it’s something different, something’s wrong,” the older was on a streak, luckily pushing all of Yoohyeon’s buttons. “Don’t worry, Yoohyeon. You can _trust me_ …”

… _Trust you?_

“Not now,” without thinking twice, Yoohyeon answered as fast as she can. It’s not the right time, not when the others are here.

“I-I see… I’ll wait for you then,” she stood up in attempt to break the arguments, leaving those last words in a whisper to the starstruck girl. Yoohyeon looks back at her, admiring the way she giggles to settle down the ruckus that might have disturbed the neighboring tenants.

_You’ll wait? But I waited for you for so long… Then again, I wasn’t ready to see you._

_…Thank you._

Things have finally settled down inside the massacred flat, and they have finally decided on which person will share a room with. In the end, Handong settled with Minji, Siyeon partnered with Yubin, Gahyeon forced Yoohyeon, and Bora earned a room for herself as a special treatment for being the birthday girl despite her efforts in selfishly owning her girlfriend.

“Yoohyeon-unnie… What did you feel when you met Handong-unnie again?” before getting ready to call it a night, Gahyeon interviewed with her stomach on the bed, legs swaying up and down on the comfy mattress. “And how did you run into her?”

“Umm, she bumped on me when you left me alone on the street,” glared Yoohyeon, still irritated with the five of them. “And, well, I don’t know.”

“How come you don’t know? Weren’t you happy?”

“I am. It’s just… complicated.”

Gahyeon sat straight on her futon, intently watching her unnie set up her own bed. She doesn’t know what happened to the both of them. She has always seen them happy together, but after witnessing Yoohyeon break down after lamenting over Handong’s departure, she was left clueless.

“Why did she leave without telling us? Have you already asked her?” she continues the interview, worried for how their relationship would look like in the future.

“No… But I will,” she answered, having all the patience for Gahyeon’s interrogation. Yoohyeon knows that she is worried for them, but she thinks the same way, too.

“What will happen to you two? Are you still friends?”

That paused Yoohyeon. For countless times, she kept getting startled with questions today. Are they still friends? They are, but it feels weird now that they met again, not sure what really is between them. “Yeah, we still are. Don’t worry, nothing will change within the seven of us. We’ll always be the best of friends. Okay, Gahyeonnie?” she assured her, approaching to embrace her.

The youngest hugged her back, melting herself into the warmth to keep her away from Japan’s unexpected cold nights. Slowly, Gahyeon fell asleep from the closure and steady heartbeat, but Yoohyeon fell deep in her thoughts, blankly planning on what she should do next.

===

“Dongie-ah? Are you asleep already?” Minji whispered softly in her ears, quietly waking her up from her slumber. Handong’s ears perked up, eyes fluttered open, meeting with the view of the older. Well, she wasn’t asleep at all. Thoughts of someone else kept her awake all night, rewinding every moment she has spent with her back in Seoul.

She misses those memories; she wants to relive them once more. Yet, she can’t. She still has things to do in her hometown.

However, is that really the reason she left them behind?

“No… I can’t really sleep,” getting up on her elbows, she murmured back, smile fading from the trip to memory lane.

“Do you have insomnia? Or are you sick?” the older queries, immediately checking on her friend’s state by patting her backhand on the other’s forehead. Luckily, there’s nothing that points out to an illness, but there’s something else that points out to a worry. “Or is something else keeping you awake?”

“Well, there is and–”

“Is it about Yoohyeon?”

This is what Handong adores from Minji. Her motherly nature may sometimes be pushy, but her motherly instinct is what keeps them close and open to each other. She helps everyone trust each other and it’s because everyone else trusts the leader.

“Ding-ding-ding! Hehe… Is it obvious?” she giggles, fiddling with her warm white blanket.

“Not for the oblivious Yoohyeon. But for the rest of us, we can basically feel the tense air between you,” Minji cuddles the other for comfort. She can see her shaking from the cold and fear even if it’s dark inside. The only light blanketing them was the moonlight leaking through the paper windows.

“I don’t know what to do, unnie. I didn’t come prepared, and I look so rude every time I talk to her. It’s as if I didn’t leave her without any warning. Actually, I feel so cruel for not even telling you all why I left so abruptly. I feel so guilty, thinking that I could have left in a better way,” Handong lamented, and her words were clothed with the blue shines of the pearl moon as well as her blue regrets that are as pure as the pearl moon. “Are you all… mad at me?”

“No! We can never be mad at you…” Minji denied with no second thoughts, tightening her embrace in hopes to tell her that it’s okay. “It’s true that we’re shocked to know you left us with no goodbyes – or even a simple ‘see you soon.’ But we know you have your reasons, and we know you were never the vocal one. Though, you could have at least answered our messages, but that’s least important.”

It made Handong laugh, ease all her anxieties for the future of their friendship. It’s not only Yoohyeon that kept her every night, the other girls also appeared in her dreams. She worried and rolled on her sleep, thinking that everyone hates her. And when Bora called her out of nowhere, she was scared yet excited. Then there, she knew everyone was waiting for her to come back.

“What’s important is that we’re all finally together even if it will be for a few days. I missed you. We missed you. She missed you. We’ll always miss you since you are a part of us. Never forget that, okay?”

“I will… Thank you, unnie…”

The two broke away from their embrace, seeing there’s no sense to huddle with each other now that they all feel comfortable with each other now. Instead, Minji took hold of her hands and gripped them tightly, assuring her the future of their circle of friendship.

“I know that you want to tell the reason to Yoohyeon first. Do you need help how to tell her?”

“Yes, unnie. I really want to tell her, then to all of you.”

===

Bora never expected getting the room for all herself. Sure, she loves the privacy and the space, but she was always fond of staying up late at night to bother her roommate (even if it’s Gahyeon) or mingle with Siyeon. But to her surprise, this was all part of the others’ scheme. She should have expected this.

_“Happy Birthday, Bora-ssi!”_

Yes, it is a month early for her birthday, but the real purpose of this trip to Japan was her birthday after all since it was paid with her gift money that she received from her oh-so-loving and oh-so-forgetful parents. And of course, it did surprise her because it’s not yet her birthday and because everyone did an effort to surprise her.

“You did say surprises make everything better, didn’t you?” Handong chimes in, holding the gift she prepared all the way from Wuhan. “Save it for your real birthday, okay?”

“Thank you, Dongie-yah!” Bora held out her arms towards her friend, embracing her knowing that she won’t get to see her on her birthday. “Also, who planned all of this?”

“Minji and I did. I had her do all the room planning last night so that you wouldn’t get suspicious that you’re roommate will be missing in like, six in the morning,” answered Siyeon, proudly holding the cake battered with purple frosting and all sorts of sweets topped on it, spelling out a messy but thoughtful _‘Happy Birthday, Kim Bora!”_

“Ehh? So all the bickering was all planned?!”

“Well, a part of it…”

“Aww… I love you so much, Siyeonnie.”

“I love you, too, Bora!”

“Oh, not this again!”

Handing over the cake to someone else, Siyeon approached Bora slowly, taking hold of her slim waist that seems to be a perfect fit in her hands. Bora naturally followed, gazes never breaking apart as they both leaned towards other. And slowly, slowly, slowly…

“Yah! That is not allowed here with these two kids in front of you. Have some decency!” being a killjoy as always, Minji broke the sexual tension and covered the eyes of the two youngest.

“Unnie-yah! I wanted to see it, though. You’re no fun.” Gahyeon tried to break free from her grip, but it proved to only be a struggle for the smaller.

“Wha- It’s not my problem! C’mon, it’s not my lips being touched,” Yubin protested, annoyed by the hand hovering her eyes.

“Yah! How come you didn’t cover my eyes?! I’m basically the same age with Yubin-ah,” Yoohyeon joined the fray, bothering the other three.

“Because I only have two hands, AND you’re very horny already so there’s no way saving you.”

“WHEN DID I BECOME HORNY?!”

The couple, along with Handong safely holding the cake within her embrace, watched the catastrophe unfold before their very eyes. Everyone in the group knows that birthdays always end up a mess with a petty argument to top it off. Still, it was the best birthday Bora could ever ask for.

In the midst of the bickering, the cake unfortunately got elbowed by one tall and long Yoohyeon who was too busy getting Minji’s hand to cover her eyes just to prove she is as young as the other two. As if the world slowed down for the moment for all of the seven girls, the cake splatted on the floor, leaving Bora cackling for dear life and Siyeon weeping for such a disaster that befell on her creation. Fortunately, more than half was salvaged while the rest was left at the crash site, waiting to be swept up by the guilty one.

“At least we took a pic of the cake before that happened, and we saved at least enough for everyone to eat,” Siyeon sighed in relief after finishing her own portion of the feast. “Still can’t believe what happened. I was so sure that I gave it to someone who I know that won’t drop the cake this time.”

“I’m really sorry, unnie. I should have held it tighter,” apologized Handong, placing the blame on herself as they watch Yoohyeon mop up the remnants of Siyeon’s proud baby.

“N-No! It’s not your fault. I phrased that wrong,” frantically, Siyeon waved her hands in defense, not wanting Handong to get the wrong idea. “What I meant is that why does destiny keep finding ways to drop our cakes?”

“Ah, right! Well, it’s the curse of our friendship, remember? There will never be an occasion when the cake won’t meet its doom,” Handong giggled that caused Siyeon to sadly laugh for the sad fate of their past cakes. They even resorted to cupcakes last time, but that didn’t escape the clutches of their curse when Gahyeon tripped over with the box full of it for Yubin’s birthday last year.

“Hehe, it really is fun seeing how the cakes ended up. It never ceases to entertain us.”

“I think it’s our fault why the cake-crashing kept us entertained for many years.”

“Touché.”

The two fell silent and the only sound that was in the room was the silent sweeps of the mop and its glorious mess. The others went out for a walk in which Yoohyeon followed after finishing up her unwanted business. The two stayed on their own, excusing that they still feel tired from all of the walking yesterday.

“Siyeon-unnie, can I ask a question?” Handong interrupted the silence, eager to learn more about her.

“Sure, fire away,” allowed Siyeon, scraping the last remnants of frosting on her dish.

“When you and Bora-unnie took a break when you were seniors, how did the two of you cope with it? And how did you two get back together?”

Siyeon has heard this question multiple times from other people, but coming from Handong, it took her by surprise yet she understood where this came from. Instead of asking why, she gave her the pleasure of answering her valuable question. “Well, it was hard coping. Every day and night, I thought of her and I couldn’t sleep. There was no way I could cope with it, and neither could she. And when the two of us were fed up with the loneliness of not having the other on our side, we talked and reconnected, rebuilding our relationship together.”

“That easy?”

“It wasn’t easy, Dongie-yah. Rebuilding a relationship was never easy, but with dedication and determination from both sides, the relationship will be better, stronger, and bigger that can fill up more love than before.”

Handong pondered on her answer, reflecting on a simple yet fulfilling answer. Right now, that’s how she exactly feels, and that’s the only way she can bring back them together. She missed her so much, and with having only a day in her disposal, she had to make the most out of it.

“Perhaps you need a helping hand?” Siyeon flashed her earnest smile, the same smile she would pull out to lend support to her friends. She was always the one who can follow the plans in the group, so she definitely can be trusted.

“You read my mind, unnie.”

===

Finally, the night of Tanabata has come. Lanterns of different colors danced along the strings with the chilly wind nudging them ever so lightly. Children with ribbons wrapped around their tiny hands ran across the antique street, smiles decorating their faces. It was a swarm of people dressed with assorted _yukatas_ , indulging themselves with the frosty, mythical night.

The girls gaped their mouths open in awe, eyes feasting on such a view. Truly, it lived up to their expectations of a festival. Noisy, crowded, and stuffed, yet joyful, festive, and thrilling. So many things to do in such a short amount of time. Wondering how they will experience every bit that the festival has to offer, and such thoughts led them to a house, offering them _yukatas_ for rent.

Like the colors of the magpie bridge, they themselves wore robes colorfully akin to a rainbow. Minji indulged herself with pink, Yubin settled with orange, Gahyeon picked a green one, and Bora and Siyeon chose purple and yellow respectively. As for Handong, she chose to pick a blue one sewn with musical notes that compliments her bright neon orange hair. While Yoohyeon chose a lovely snow white adorned with a yellow ribbon that seemed to replicate her blonde hair.

_Beautiful_. Handong whispered to herself, astonished with the timeless beauty Yoohyeon has showed her countless times. How could she leave someone like her behind like that? How could she miss the days she could have witnessed this beauty if she had chosen to stay? Couldn’t hold herself anymore, she approached the unsuspecting girl with such confidence, whispered the same word that she uttered to herself.

“W-What?” taken aback, Yoohyeon’s eyes widened, panicking on how she should respond. Handong merely giggled, and then grabbed the other’s soft hand to bring themselves to the others who were waiting in one of the stalls.

The hands never slipped. It fitted quite perfectly. Too perfect that it aches Yoohyeon’s heart, reminiscing the same moments when they held hands together back home. It felt just like the first time: new, fulfilling and exciting, and yet it felt so familiar: warm, inviting and comfortable. Oh, how she missed these simple moments. Not a care in the world, they would hold hands together and charge into the crowd, sparing no time to apologize.

The small spark of a flame finally ignited into a passionate fire, consuming Yoohyeon whole that lit her whole world up. Her eyes were on Handong and Handong only. Everything else seemed so blurry, and everything looked so bleak and dull compared to Handong. How her hair bounced up and down from the running, how her smile did not falter, and how her eyes shined brighter than stars Vega, Altair and Deneb.

She witnesses the other look back at her, and this is it; this is what Yoohyeon was waiting for. To experience Tanabata with the love of her life; the sun of her universe. Just like how the story went, they finally met together after lamenting about the other’s absence, how the other’s warmth lingered within their souls that never fulfilled them. Finally, this story seemed to have reached its “ever after.”

“Wow, they all look so beautiful!” admiring every inch of the paper, Gahyeon carefully observed every _tanzaku_ the stall has in store for them. A wide array of colors decorated the table. Though, not manned by anyone, a lone box accompanied the items, indicating that payments would proceed here.

“Do I have to choose a certain color for a wish? Or I can just choose what I want?” Yubin asked aloud for Yoohyeon to hear, while the others nodded as they waited for the girl stuck in cloud nine to answer.

“What?” She blinked before she finally understood what everyone was waiting for. She cleared her throat and started explaining each color. “Right, umm… The red _tanzaku_ are for your parents or ancestors, thanking them or praying for their good health and welfare. White ones are for responsibilities, wishing to yourself to follow a certain rule or fulfill a duty. Blue and green ones are for the betterment of oneself, wishing to become better at something. Purple or black are for scholastic purposes, wishing to get high grades or pass an exam. Lastly, yellow ones are for good relationships and friendships with people.”

Everyone awed as they carefully chose their respective _tanzakus_. Enamored by such tradition, Gahyeon grabbed every color and left a perfect amount for her purchase. Minji immediately followed her, worrying she might get lost after only picking up a yellow one. Yubin chose a green one, while Bora grabbed a red one while Siyeon, for some reason, decided on a purple _tanzaku_.

“Purple? You know you’re not in college anymore, right?” teased Bora as she adoringly watched Siyeon stick a tongue out as she wrote her wish.

“I-I know,” stopping midway from her writing, she contemplates whether or not she should answer it. Still, it’s Bora, of course she needs to answer it. She answers as she finishes up the wish. “I chose it because it’s purple. It reminds me of your name.”

“I knew it,” the smaller only sighed, closing her eyes with a little bit of disbelief tainted in her scoff. “How would a romantic wish fit on a paper that’s for school?”

“It’s because I want to know more about you.”

No wonder Bora fell for her. She loves surprises, and Siyeon was a box full of them. Every day, she never fails to catch her off guard either by accident or on purpose. Every day, she seemed to get closer and closer to this girl, surely unveiling each of her secrets. And now, Siyeon’s the one who wants to see what’s inside of her, inside her heart.

“I know we’ve been dating for what? Six years? That many years should prove that I already know a lot about you,” she fiddles with her pen as she showed off her chicken penmanship to the other girl, like a suitor shyly showing off the roses for their date. “But… I know that there are more to discover behind such a pretty face. More treasures to open; more gems to unearth. I’d like to see all of that since I’m dating the most beautiful girl in the world. I want to get a perfect score for future exams about you.”

“Ha! Didn’t know you were the cheesy type.”

“Well, you are my favorite subject.”

“No wonder you failed every class in school…”

Now that the two lovebirds have walked away from the scene, the remaining two were left alone to fend for themselves. Awkwardly hovering their hands to pick a color that would suit their respective wishes, Yoohyeon laughed to herself, “This is harder than I thought.”

Handong nodded in response, giggling as she combed back strands of her hair to the back of her ear. Yoohyeon caught a glimpse of it, breathless for the nth time. How come Handong looked so beautiful in this dye? Surely, she finds the Chinese girl beautiful in every color, but orange spoke out the most to her, alluring and enchanting the Korean.

In the end, Handong grabbed a blue one that was tinted with a faint drawing of a bird resembling a magpie. It was laced with an orange ribbon, as if mimicking the getup of the girl. Yoohyeon found this so precious, she couldn’t help but take her phone out and grabbed a shot of the other. The flash caught Handong’s attention, but she merely smirked, giving way to let Yoohyeon take more shots of her.

“You know, I missed taking pictures of you,” browsing through her new pieces of artwork, she told Handong as she finally picked up a yellow _tanzaku_ that reminded her of the sun’s glory. It was tied with a white string instead, a palette that was easy to her eyes. “I wish I could take more of those.”

“Then why don’t you wish for that then?” Handong raised her eyebrows, inquired.

“There’s another wish that I’d like to be fulfilled first, and the others would then follow.”

Such words Handong never knew put her in her own her edge. Oh, how she was so curious to learn about her wish. What wish could Yoohyeon prioritize over other wishes? A tiny glint of hope she has found in her eyes, assuming it was for Handong’s. Yet, she withdrew her own thoughts, convincing to herself that she is not the center of Yoohyeon’s life.

Still, she earns for that ever since she left, and ever since they met.

After writing down their wishes, the seven gathered around a bamboo from one of the many poles that had _tanzakus_ strung unto them. These strips of paper resembled fruits of the bamboo, hoping to bear their written wishes in the future. Yoohyeon shared that the higher the _tanzakus_ are placed, the higher the chances their wishes to come true. And as the tallest, she had no choice but to hang all of theirs, struggling to tip-toe for the top branches. She had her work doubled with all of Gahyeon’s wishes that seemed to be too much for a wishing festival.

“Then, they will let the bamboos float in the river, delivering our wishes in order for them to be fulfilled,” she grunted as she strung the last of their wishes, earning oohs and ahhs from the six filled with wonder.

“Wow, I really hope they fulfill our wishes…” Minji prayed, clasping both hands together in hopes of everyone’s wishes to be granted. “I wished that we seven would become closer than before and that we stay like this forever!”

“Wait, can you say your wishes out loud?” asked Yubin, surprised from the older’s sudden confession.

“I think it’s fine,” Yoohyeon assured them. “You know what? I’m getting hungry. We should grab some food now!”

Everyone chorused in agreement, looking forward for the rest of the night. They hopped unto each stall, indulging themselves with everything they can try. Yubin discovered _yakitoris_ and now she can’t stop herself. Minji, of course, tried out everything and didn’t think twice to go for a round two. Bora and Siyeon enjoyed themselves a large bowl of _yakisoba_ while their child– err, friend, Gahyeon, was feasting on _okonomiyakis._

Yoohyeon quietly observed every food stall she found, eventually landing to one certain vendor that sold sweets. She’s not a sweet tooth herself, but the thought of trying out this pastel dumplings of sort piqued her interest. Grabbing one by the end of its stick, another hand reached for the same one, creating sparks form the contact.

“You’re gonna try _dangos_? They’re really good,” Handong picked up two sticks of the mochi delicacy and paid for the other. “Here, this reminds me of your cheeks a lot.”

Closely, Yoohyeon’s cheek were flushed with a deep pink that seemed to match with one of the pink _dangos_ on her stick. She takes a bite out of shyness, calming her down from the delectable sweetness and chewiness of the mochi. The vendor then politely offered a cup of green tea, and she immediately gulped all in one go. The warmth and bitterness of the tea flushed all of the sugar from before, as if it cleansed a part of her. It was such a refreshing duo, and Yoohyeon enjoyed her snack as Handong quietly watched her in adoration.

“How is it?” Handong asked, earning an exaggerated nod from the other who is too busy devouring her own _dangos_. “Is it as sweet as you?”

_Cough!_ Choked from either the mochi or the flirting, Yoohyeon immediately asked for another round of tea in which she quickly downed it into her system, breathing for her life. Handong giggled in guilt, receiving a glare from the taller in which she swung a slap a shoulder unto the other.

“Ow! What was that for?” she moaned in pain but still laughing from such a sight.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to ask that! What was that for?” stomping her feet in annoyance, Yoohyeon pouted her lips as she angrily chews the last of her _dango_ then reaching for another one.

“Why? You really are sweet though”

“While you’re the sickening kind of sweet.”

After a few minutes of mindless flirting and strolling around the road that was blanketed with pastel light from the hanging lanterns. They gazed at the numerous bamboos that populated the street, flashing and boasting each of their _tanzakus_ to the wandering people of the festival. So many wishes to be fulfilled, carrying the hopes and dreams of many individuals from around the world.

“So… what did you wish for? And why blue?” Yoohyeon raised as she watched the strips of paper sway from the wind. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Uhh, well,” Handong placed a finger on the corner of her lips, pondering as she looked up at the sky. “Do you really want to know?”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.”

“Okay. I wished that I could be a better and stronger Handong to you and to everyone in the group.”

Such an answer Yoohyeon never expected. Sure, she left them without a say at all, but she still looked at her as if she’s perfect. How could she wish to become better if she is already perfect? She laughed at the thought, but she was flattered nonetheless.

“How about you? Wished that the seven of us will stay friends forever?” It was Handong’s turn to guess, wanting to keep the conversation going.

“Well, I already know that we’ll always be together. That shows how much I trust all of you!” Yoohyeon boasted as she took a bite from her _dango_.

“Really? Then what is it?”

“I… I wished that you’d stay with me forever.”

So, that’s what Yoohyeon wished. The wish that would fulfill her other wishes: to take pics of her every day, to sleep beside her on the bed, to stargaze at every night. Once she stays, everything else would follow. Oh, how easy and ideal it sounded to Handong.

So, she then grabbed Yoohyeon by the hand and found themselves in the middle of a nearby garden or park of some sorts. It was vaguely lit up with dim street lanterns as well as the bluish moonlight that blanketed the two wanderers. The younger looked around the unknown territory, eventually looking up to the sky to witness that the neighboring trees are distanced perfectly to give way for the view of the night sky.

The sky… It was as beautiful as before. But for some reason, it looked more gorgeous and alluring than before, now that Handong seemed to have decorated it with her eyes gazing upon them.

“This place is very pretty, right?” Handong echoed from a bench, finishing the rest of her dangos. “I found this place when I strolled around this morning.”

“Really? How did you find this?” Yoohyeon saw her patting beside her empty seat, so she followed and landed besides her, looking at the other with wonder.

“Blind luck, I guess? The way how the trees parted seemed like it would be great for stargazing…”

She was right, and she knew that Yoohyeon loved to stargaze. Other than Yubin, Handong learned her hobby first than the others, not even her own roommate. She realized how thoughtful Handong’s actions are in every move, always accompanied with a thought about the other. How she was hold preciously by the other, she felt so fragile beside her.

“Y-You know, we shouldn’t stray too far. The others might look for us,” scared for some reason, Yoohyeon tried to convince the other, but it seemed to be of no use.

“Don’t worry. Siyeon-unnie knows where we are, I told her.”

“What?”

“I planned this with unnie, so she kept the others busy and we could be here alone,” smirking with innocent smugness, Handong assured her as she leaned a little bit closer to the flustered Yoohyeon. “I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Yoohyeon didn’t like where this is going. She exactly knew what they would talk about if they were ever alone. She was already relieved from her thoughts when Handong was flirting around with her ever since they started this night. She wished that they would just forget all of those, it wasn’t even a big matter to deal with.

Well… It is a big deal, and it still is for her. Leaving everyone abruptly with no farewell will always be a big deal. She still wanted to know why, and she wanted to forgive her nonetheless. But pocketing such depressing thoughts seemed better and easier than talking about it that may stem to more issues.

Ignorance is bliss, they say…

Yoohyeon’s breaths hitches as she watched Handong struggle to find the right words. The right words that wouldn’t hurt the other but would still deliver her real intentions, her real reasons. She lets out the pent-up breathe, mentally assuring her for the result of this intimate heart-to-heart.

“First of all, I really wanted to apologize… for everything,” she finally started, but tears seemed to be too excited to see the unfolding moment. “I know it’s not easy to forgive, and what I did is not worthy of forgiveness. I’m really sorry for leaving all of you without a warning or a farewell. I’m the worst friend…”

“That’s not true! You were never the worst nor a bad friend,” of course, Yoohyeon had to humble, but it is the truth. She was never a bad friend, she was the best that she could ever ask for.

“Still, I left you without saying goodbye, and a true friend would never do that. Never!”

“But you have your reasons, right?”

When those words finally escaped from Yoohyeon’s words, Handong knew what she really meant. She knew what she really wanted to know in the first place, and she deserves it. She deserves the truth since she really is the reason for everything.

“I… I wasn’t supposed to go back to Wuhan that time. I had more than a year to stay with you guys,” she has started, and Yoohyeon cupped her cheeks to keep the tears from flowing further down her flushed cheek. “I had so much time left, but of course my father has to ruin everything.”

“Your father?” her eyes widened; what’s with her father then? Handong never talked about her family before.

“I got a call from my mom, sharing that my father had a stroke and he was in this hospital.” She was fighting back against her tears, choking on every pause of her sentences. “So I rushed back home, worried to not see my father alive again. I wasn’t able to tell you guys because I panicked. I was hoping to call you after I met him. I wanted to be there for him first, even if he wasn’t the best one in the world.”

“But… he was the worst! The whole story was all made up, and he was fine than ever. The only reason they called me is that they knew. They knew that I was… dating you. I don’t know how, and I don’t know when, and now I’m stuck with them.”

The tears started to sting her eyes. While Yoohyeon cursed under her breathe. Oh, how guilty she felt for feeling like she was the one treated unfair. Handong would never leave them for no reason at all, and she was the one who got the short end of the stick.

“They wanted me to cut every connection I have with you, even going as far as including the others. I had to follow or else they’ll… they’ll–” Handong couldn’t take it anymore. She sobbed, wailed, bellowed; her face snuggled deep on Yoohyeon’s neck. The taller caught her and fully embraced her, still baffled from what’s unfolding in front of her.

Handong was a dam, breaking apart from all of the remorse and anguish from knowing that she may never her best friend ever again. The ones that she considered her family; the ones that knew her the most; the ones that loved who she really was the most. And all of her broken pieces are now hidden those deep river. The once impenetrable wall finally broke down, and Yoohyeon was catching every piece of her to rebuild her again.

Damn it! Why does Handong have to go through all of this? Of all people, it had to be the innocent, sweet and shy Chinese girl that she met in her classes out of pure chance. The thoughtful girl that would wake her up every time she would fall asleep in class and would give her lectures of what she missed. The lovable girl who loved who she was as a whole, and who reminded her of the night sky that was decorated with the countless stars and their moon.

Drama; it doesn’t fit her at all. But here she is, accompanying the other to calm down. She happened to look up to the sky, and it still looked as beautiful as ever. Then, she spots a couple of birds flying through the blanket of stars, a pair of magpies that seem to resemble the ones in the story she has recited before.

“Dongie-yah…” she pulled the other up, wiping every tear that would pour from her moonlit orbs. She got lost a little from the waterfalls, but seconds later, she woke up and started caressing her stained cheeks. “I-I didn’t know that… I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I’d still choose you over everything in this world,” Handong snuffled, giggling to ease the burdening air. “It just hurts that I had to basically forget all of you, but how can I do that if I love you so much.”

“No, it’s because I was so angry, mad at you for leaving me – _us_ – like that! It was so unfair because we deserved to know why you left and to hear you say a goodbye to us. All these years without you, I thought I was the one who was suffering, but here you are, fighting in your battles all alone. I feel so… guilty.”

Just in a second, the tables have turned and now Yoohyeon was the crying. Guilt and regrets filled her to the brim, hating herself for acting so selfish just because Handong left, because she thought she didn’t love her anymore. The others knew that there was a reason behind everything, yet Yoohyeon was the only one who failed to see that.

Handong reached out her fingers, thumbs brushing below her eyes to catch the tears falling. There’s a lot of crying tonight, she thought, and it’s a little embarrassing to say. Still, she finally told her Yoohyeon the truth, and now that they finally made up, things seemed brighter than before. The future seemed clearer, looking forward to what it has in store for the two.

“I’m really sorry, Yoohyeonnie… I could have at least told you.”

“Right, but still, you didn’t want things to go this way. I can’t blame you.”

The two fell silent, peacefully listening to the distant rustle of the trees and the near bustle of the festival. Unconsciously, the younger reached for the older’s hands, softly playing with them before interlocking both fingers. The two stared at each other, earning for each other’s presence. They watched how the stars reflected on each other’s eyes, mirroring the moment the night sky that reeled them in together when they first felt love for each other.

“Does that mean you’ll now stay with us, Dongie-yah?” brushing strands of her hair to the back of her ear, Yoohyeon solemnly asked, hoping for a hopeful answer. But she was at least realistic, nodding after witnessing Handong shake her head in disappointment.

“I don’t know how I will go back to you guys. I’m stuck in my hometown.” Handong stifled her chuckle, still astonished with her situation. “Will you wait for me?”

“I’ll always wait for you no matter what,” she answered without thinking twice, assured with her own volition.

“Thank you so much…”

“Thank you, too, for being here with me, and still loving me after this all these years.”

Smiles decorated their faces, hearts finally lifted up from all of the tension before. Finally, they’re together after two long years of yearning for each other’s warmth and desiring each other’s touch. It’s been too long, but they were strong, keeping themselves up every night in thinking of each other. This may not be the end of the story of the star-crossed lovers, but at least they have the stars to guide each other from now on.

Yoohyeon leaned closer, hands never leaving the other’s cheeks that were now flushed with a different kind of pink. Handong easily read her language, leaning in response. That’s it; they really are soulmates. No words, no warnings, they already know what to do even after two years of no communication.

The stars, moon, trees, lights, and the magpies from before who nested on one of the trees watched them, quietly adoring the two lovers as they finally reached for each other in the middle of the bridge. After years of loneliness and anguish because of the other’s loss, they have finally reunited with the festival of Tanabata acting as their link, their string of fate.

Yoohyeon’s touch softly grazed Handong’s cheeks, eyes fluttering but never leaving the other’s. Slowly, they closed their eyes, drifting into each other’s worlds as they both melt into the clash of their lips. Soft. It was so soft, much softer and sweeter than the _dangos_ from before. This was it, this is what they have longed for. They swam in their own ocean, unbothered by how chilly the winds are, by how deafening the crickets cry, by how loud Gahyeon and Bora’s shrieks were despite Siyeon and Minji’s best attempt to pull them away from the scene.

The sparks of how their lips touched felt so endless, but once they have drifted apart, leaving space for air to breathe, the feeling of the other lingered around their lips, ever so timeless that would remind them of each other for forever. For forever, that will be how long they will remember and cherish this night.

“ _Wo ai ni_ … Dongie-yah.”

“ _Sarannghae…_ Yoohyeonnie.”

===

Sunrise was early enough to witness Handong carrying her bag out of the inn, sighing in disappointment this early. The time she was with her friends was too short, but it was still wisely spent as she finally opened up to everyone. The once shy and closeted girl has finally told everyone her secret, and now everyone loves her more than before.

“I still can’t believe you have to go,” expressed Siyeon, sighing as she held Bora close. “Do you really have to go back to them? You’re an adult; you don’t have to be babied by them.”

“Other than my parents, I still have my musical to act on,” she sadly responded, giggling as she remembers for how long she has to work on that. “I still have my two months of the show.”

“Sounds like it’s really famous,” Yubin commented, arms crossed while displaying a soft expression on her face.

“Well, I do hope it’s famous.”

“Then we’ll promote it! We’ll share your musical with everyone in Korea then,” suggested Gahyeon, puffed up with determination.

“Y-You don’t have to! Besides, it’s a Chinese musical, so I don’t think Koreans would really understand it.”

“It’s fine. Just send us the musical now that you know our numbers and email,” said Bora. “Don’t forget to call and chat with us now and then.”

“I will, Bora-unnie.”

“And make sure your parents won’t know that you met with us,” added Minji, putting up her usual motherly and sunny smile. “I still can’t believe that your parents knew about it.”

“Right? Parents can be so unpredictable sometimes.”

For a few seconds, they stalled their remaining time with her, delaying the inevitable. Laughing away at something that hardly passed as a joke just to spend these last minutes to the fullest. Handong sighed her last laughter, eyes landing at Yoohyeon who was distant at all the joy between the girls.

“Yoohyeonnie…” she called out, reaching out for the other’s hand that she can never forget how it felt. “I promise I’ll come back. I won’t leave you like that anymore.”

“I know,” Yoohyeon assured her, showing off the widest smile she can she show to her girlfriend. So wide that puts the sun to shame. “I trust you. I trust that you’ll come back for me– for us.”

“Every July 7th, we’ll meet here again. No matter what…”

“Thank you so much… Yoohyeonnie.”

With one last look at her family, she breathed in, stifling the tears so that she can say goodbye with no lingering feelings of regret and guilt anymore.

“Promise us that you’ll come back here for the next Tanabata! Don’t forget our plan, unnie!”

One last look at Gahyeon who was like a little sister to her. Someone she looks for whenever she feels down.

“J-Just make sure you’ll stay strong without us, unnie-yah!”

One last look at Yubin who was like a superior to her. Someone she looks up to for how mature and calm she is.

“Do your best, okay? When you’re in need of strength, just remember us!”

One last look at Siyeon who was like a big sister to her. Someone she looks for help and advice.

“And remember that we’ll always wait for you.”

One last look at Bora who was like a best friend to her. Someone who understands her with just one look.

“Don’t forget to take a rest once in a while! We’re always here by your side!”

One last look at Minji who was like a mother to her. Someone she looks for guidance and assurance.

“And don’t forget…” before letting go, Yoohyeon pulled Handong in one last hug. “…that we may be apart from each other, but we’re still under the same sky.”

Handong giggled from such a quotable quote, loving how smart her lover is. “I will, and I’ll always look up at the night sky so that we’d be stargazing with each other.”

One last look at Yoohyeon who was everything to her. Someone she will always miss and remember every night as she looks out through her bedroom window to watch the stars play with the moon.

No… these aren’t one last looks. She’d still meet them next year and the years to come because they planned that they’ll meet each other every Tanabata festival as it is the only place they can meet without any distractions at all. Just like how Orihime and Hikoboshi met on the magpie bridge. Japan will serve as the bridge for the lovers, always willing to let them meet each other, rain or shine.

And maybe, they won’t have to wait for July 7th anymore and would meet each other every day instead. Someday, that would be the case.

The rest joined in the embrace, in disbelief with the departure of their valuable and lovable friend. Still, they held their hopes up high and close to their chests, their hopes that the whole group would once again be complete.

Finally, they let go of her, watching her pack her bag in the taxi and enter it, earning one last farewell wave from the other. They witnessed the vehicle take their friend away to the airport. Yoohyeon held her fist close to her chest, as if she’s putting the lingering feeling of Handong’s hand inside her heart so that she could remember her in every heartbeat. Watching the silhouette of her lover, she chants her wish once more.

_I… I wish that you’ll stay with me, with us, forever._

_We’ll wait for you. We’ll wait for July 7 th so that we could meet once again._

_Then, everything else will follow…_

===

**_i feel so far away, we_ **

**_as time goes by, we_ **

**_i’m only staring at you as you become distant_ **

**_it truly won’t be easy, so i promise_ **

**_i won’t let you go_ **

**_if you come again today_ **

**_please stay at my side, stay_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Three words. I. Miss. Handong.
> 
> Yeah, I wrote this because I missed her and I've been wishing for her safe travels back to the girls. Still, her safety comes first and I hope she is healthy along with the other girls as well.
> 
> Leave some comments, suggestions and recommendations! I'd like to hear your opinions so that I could improve my writing.
> 
> You can follow my twitter acc! @DongieYongie!!!


End file.
